


Jehan Prouvaire was a witch

by Squidge_06



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Kinda shitty, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Witchcraft, irl witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Jehan prouvaire is a witchHe slips sigils for joy and self love into Grantaire’s pockets when he’s too drunk to notice, he lights blue candles in Enjolras’s spaces for calm,protection and perception,he stirs Bossuet’s tea three times anticlockwise for good luck and carries crystals for creativity in his purse





	Jehan Prouvaire was a witch

Jehan prouvaire is a witch

He slips sigils for joy and self love into Grantaire’s pockets when he’s too drunk to notice, he lights blue candles in Enjolras’s spaces for calm,protection and perception,he stirs Bossuet’s tea three times anticlockwise for good luck and carries crystals for creativity in his purse

* * *

Jehan hummed lightly as they skipped into the Musain.

“Why are you so happy?”Grantaire called from his regular seat in the corner

“My great muse Calliope has granted me the removal of my writers block!” Jehan grinned sliding into their usual seat “I think it had something to do with Cosette’s cookies!”

“Great for you dude,” He tilted his bottle Jehan’s way in a salute “wish my art block would go away like that I have a project due tomorrow and I have nothing!” He whined

Jehan grabbed their notebook from their bag and flipped to a blank page drawing a simple pattern of circles and curves onto a corner of the paper before ripping the page out.

“Here you go!” They handed the paper to Grantaire 

“What’s this for?” R asked as he took the paper

“A sigil for creativity, to banish your art block”

“Thanks?”He tilted his head to the side confused but grateful before shrugging ”Might as well try it”

“Okay everybody today we’re going to be tackling-“ Enjolras started speaking as soon as he walked in followed by the rest of the les Amis

* * *

Jehan lit a seventh candle and blew out the match.

“Jehan darling, light of my world why is our living room full of fire?”

“Bahorel, my dove, love of my life it’s for a spell”

“Cool, what for?” He asked coming to sit by his date mate 

“I’m trying to get Enjolras to figure out his feelings for R and get R to be more accepting of the idea that his feelings are reciprocated”They replied fiddling with a piece of Rose quartz

“Ooh difficult”

“Yes, so difficult!” Jehan groaned falling back onto their boyfriends lap “Why can’t they just work out their feeling and be happy?” They whined 

“Because Grantaire is a repressed asshole and Enj finds human interaction difficult”

“I know” They pouted “It’s just stupid”

“Yeah... wanna throw water from the balcony before you start the spell”

Jehan gasped “scandalised“

“Of course darling!”

* * *

“Jehan’s been staring at that bowl for like twenty minutes is he okay?” Jehan heard Eponine ask from somewhere to the left of them

“Oh yeah he’s just scrying” they heard Couryfrac say “at least I think that’s what it is?”

Jehan shook their head bringing themselves back to the present 

“Yes Cour I was scrying”

“Yesssss” the man hissed “Got it riiiight!”

“Is that another witchy thing?” Eponine asked sitting next to them

“Yeah, you want me to read your cards?”

“Always”

—-

Jehan Prouvaire was, is and will always be a witch. 

Jehan Prouvaire loves his friends 

Jehan Prouvaire is a witch


End file.
